Tadaima
by Ay
Summary: "Ucapkan, aku pulang, jika tiba di rumah, Sasuke-kun." Pria bernama Sasuke itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya, sebelum menatap wanitanya. "Aku pulang."/Mencoba membuat canon/Enjoy it!


**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**I just borrow the characters**

.

Sebuah fiksi kecil yang timbul karena ga sabar nunggu Sasuke pulang. XD

Enjoy it!:D

.

.

**Tadaima**

.

.

Di langit, bintang masih bersinar dengan terang. Suasana di komplek pemukimam itu nampak sepi, hanya sesekali terdengar suara binatang-binatang malam yang bercengkrama menceritakan kisah tanpa nama di bawah sinar bulan pucat. Seorang pemuda mempercepat jalannya, berusaha memperlebar tapak demi tapak langkah kakinya. Tujuannya hanya agar sesegera mungkin tiba di kediamannya, meletakkan semua atribut seragam _jounin_ yang dikenakannya, membersihkan diri dengan air hangat yang biasanya telah disiapkan istrinya, lalu merebahkan tubuh letihnya di pembaringan malamnya.

Dari jendela kamar yang terbuka, Sakura menatap jalan di distrik yang kini ditempatinya. Sepi. Tak nampak seseorang pun di sana. Bahkan kucing hitam yang biasa mengusik tempat sampah di ujung jalan pun tak nampak malam ini. Kedua mata hijau bening milik wanita itu beralih memandang langit malam. Malam ini bintang bersinar dengan terang. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini berdireksi pada sosok pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Sakura menutup jendela kamar yang tadi terbuka karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang malam ini. Ia tidak ingin pemuda tampan yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya kedinginan, atau bahkan sakit akibat angin malam yang menusuk.

Perlahan ia mendekati posisi tidur sang pemuda. Napas pemuda itu terdengar damai, membuat dadanya naik turun secara teratur. Bibir tipis Sakura sedikit terbuka membayangkan bagaimana gusarnya si pemuda jika tidurnya terganggu. Meski boleh dibilang nakal, Sakura tak bisa menghindari keinginan hatinya untuk mengusap perlanan anak-anak rambut hitam yang menjuntai di dahi pemuda itu. Awalnya dia sedikit ragu, tapi rasanya tidak tahan jika tidak melaksanakan niatnya.

Sebuah dengungan kecil terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu ketika Sakura mengusap anak-anak rambut miliknya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. Wajah rupawan sang pemuda mengingatkannya pada pujaan hatinya yang dicintainya sejak lama. Kadang ia berpikir ia tidak akan pernah melupakan pria itu, tidak akan bisa membagi cintanya pada pria lain selain pria itu. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Buktinya adalah pemuda yang kini sedang berbaring di depannya. Pemuda itu mampu mencuri hatinya dari Uchiha Sasuke meski dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Suara decit pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Sesosok pria berseragam _jounin_ nampak gusar. Mata hitam pria itu seperti menahan sebuah rasa cemburu yang kadang menggelikan bagi istrinya ketika Sakura malah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sosok pemuda yang sedang terlelap, ia membungkuk, memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi sang pemuda.

Sosok pria di balik pintu itu mendekat ke arah Sakura, menyentuh lengan wanita itu, masih memasang wajah datar. "Hn. Bukannya menyambutku, malah memperhatikan pria lain."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Rasanya dia masih sedikit tak rela ketika harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap itu.

Pemuda itu mungkin merasa terganggu ketika mendengar suara-suara di kamarnya. Ia membuka matanya, nampak kedua bola mata berwarna hitam menatap antusias kepada ayahnya, meski wajahnya masih kelihatan mengantuk. "Ngng... Ayah, ayah sudah pulang misi?"

"Ucapkan, aku pulang, jika tiba di rumah, Sasuke-kun."

Pria bernama Sasuke itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya, sebelum menatap wanitanya. "Aku pulang."

Sakura tersenyum. Mimpinya selama ini menjadi sebuah kisah nyata. Dia selalu bermimpi suatu saat, Sasuke akan kembali dan berkata, 'aku pulang' kepadanya dan putera kecilnya.

Tamat

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca...

Err... Cuma drabble pendek yang ga jelas. *pundung*

Dari dalam kotak yang penuh kertas. XD


End file.
